


in the end, it's you

by southernstar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, couple rings, inspired by that YouTube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernstar/pseuds/southernstar
Summary: "Taeyong wanted to customize couple rings with me.""So I didn't tell him my ring size."Taeyong just wants to customize couple rings with Doyoung, but he keeps saying 'no', much to Taeyong's confusion.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 366





	in the end, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so this may or may not be of poor quality. I'm sorry in advance for my grammatical errors and misuse of punctuation marks. Thanks!

Taeyong wants to customize couple rings with Doyoung. 

It’s been in his mind for a while, pondering if matching rings or necklaces would be better, or when he should bring it up to Doyoung. And he thinks - no - actually, he’s sure that Doyoung would approve of that idea. Doyoung almost always does what the other wants to do, from Taeyong asking him to cook for him, to him just following the older boy wherever he goes.

Amongst the members, they patently have the strongest friendship, and they are all aware of that. Admittedly and undeniably, they have a lot of affection for each other, with a strong sense of familiarity that is just unquestionable. 

At the end, it is Taeyong and Doyoung. 

Simple as that.

  
  
  
  


Minutes upon minutes go by, and Taeyong is becoming more and more restless waiting for Doyoung to come back to their dorm. He waits in the common room, mindlessly scrolling on his phone while lying down on the couch. The sun has started to set, though, the younger boy is yet to come home from his individual activities.

Taeyong is planning to ask Doyoung about the rings, and he is unequivocally and not a single bit nervous. Really, he isn’t. 

His excitement and anticipation has increased with the passing of time, wanting to see Doyoung’s reaction over having couple rings with him. And to add to that, he badly needs to find out Doyoung’s ring size.

Taeyong hears the beeping of the password lock outside the dorm, signalling that someone is about to enter the room. 

Doyoung appears on the hallway, immediately removing his shoes by the doorway. As he enters, he notices Taeyong on the couch and greets him. “Hello, Taeyong.” 

Taeyong quickly sits up and makes space for Doyoung, as the other automatically plops himself down on the couch, seemingly tired, shoulders hunched and head tipped back. 

“Hi, Doyoung. How was your day?”

With his eyes closed, as if ready to sleep right then and there, Doyoung answers, “Met up with my parents for lunch, had to shoot a cf, then went to SM to practice for a bit.” 

“Ahh, ok,” Taeyong simply says. As if sensing his friend’s slight uneasiness, Doyoung opens his eyes and looks at Taeyong with skepticism. “Do you want to talk about something?”

This is normal for them. Maybe it’s because of their 10-year-long friendship that sometimes no words are needed for them to just _know_ what the other is feeling or thinking. 

“I want to customize couple rings with you,” Taeyong finally announces, with a giddy and exuberant smile. 

Doyoung stares at him, his eyebrows slightly raised up and eyes slightly wide. He remains silent, eerily silent. 

Taeyong continues to look fixedly at him, expecting a reply or even a reaction. But as a few seconds pass, Doyoung’s face has turned expressionless, yet as if in a pensive mood.

Taeyong somewhat deflates. He can’t deny that he expected Doyoung to respond along the lines of “Sure, let’s do that!” But looking at the other boy now, he just knows his idea isn’t as welcomed as he thought it is going to be. 

“Come on, Doie,” he urges him the second time, “Don’t you think it’s a good idea?”

Doyoung blinks at him, turns his body towards Taeyong, and finally settles with, “Do we really need those, though?”

“Why not?” he whines with a small pout on his lips, letting his head fall on the backrest of the couch. He doesn’t understand Doyoung’s ambivalence - unreasonable, really - and has made him a tiny bit annoyed.

Doyoung, struggling to reason with Taeyong who has now apparently de-aged into a cute, sulky kid, pulls the other towards him by the hand, until Doyoung can put his arm around Taeyong’s shoulder, lightly grazing his fingers on Taeyong’s collarbone. 

“They don’t have to be rings. Ain't couple rings a bit much?”

“A bit much?” Taeyong repeats with a quirk of an eyebrow, looking at him, unimpressed. 

They spend almost every single day attached by the hip. Where there is a Taeyong, there is a Doyoung. But Doyoung draws the line at couple rings? Oh, please.

“You’re my best friend, Doyoung,” Taeyong states with a dead set gaze, no trace of doubt in his eyes. “And if I wanted something to signify us and our friendship, couple rings are just right, you know?” 

Right after he says it, he realizes how it may have sounded to Doyoung, and quickly adds, “I mean couple rings would also represent lifelong friendships, right?” Taeyong isn't so sure if he is only asking Doyoung, or is also asking himself that question.

Couple rings for a couple of besties, he thought. Definitely normal.

Yup. Abso-fucking-lutely normal. 

Thinking about the meaning of couple rings, more often than not, they represent a couple’s commitment to an exclusive relationship. And, well, Doyoung and Taeyong are just friends. Best friends, yes, but still, just friends. 

Although, if everyone sees how they naturally gravitate towards each other, and how they look at each other with so much _endearment_ , they would think otherwise.

Taeyong is aware of their slightly unconventional friendship, yet they never talk about it. He is aware of the other members’ confusions, aware of how they stare at the two with sheer curiosity when they end up cuddling on the couch, whispering to each other, too quiet for anyone else to hear except themselves.

Even so, they never attempt to ask, at least not Taeyong, because this is just how Doyoung and Taeyong are. And they work well together, so who do the members think they are to question what they have? 

Taeyong is slowly pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Doyoung release a dubious sigh. 

Doyoung purses his lips, as if in deep thought. His fingers on Taeyong’s shoulder have paused in movement, Taeyong just noticed. 

“I’ll think about it,” he ultimately decides. 

Well, that’s not a no, Taeyong thinks. 

He still cannot figure out the other boy’s hesitance but he senses that this is the end of their talk for the day, Doyoung being too exhausted to argue further. However, he thinks that if he continually asked Doyoung for the following days, he would soon give in to his request. And he knows Doyoung can’t resist him forever.

With a kiss on his temple, Doyoung stands up from the couch to retreat to his room.

  
  
  
  
  


Turns out Doyoung can actually hold out pretty long against Taeyong. 

A week has passed and Taeyong has become stressed with the younger boy. He still has not agreed to have customized couple rings with him. At times, he doesn’t even _let_ Taeyong ask him, quickly changing the subject when conversing or just avoiding him altogether. To say that Taeyong is confused by his actions is an understatement. He knows that Doyoung notices his mild frustration, yet, he really does not budge.

Today is a busy day, with everyone preparing for NCT 127’s Inkigayo stage for their newly released song _Punch_. Taeyong has just finished having his makeup done and has now planted himself on the seats, snacking on an ice candy with a loud slurp. 

Several racks of clothes, specifically of their stage outfits, are stationed in their waiting room, with the various accessories of chains, piercings, belts, and necklaces laid out in tables. There is also a station where light snacks and drinks are to be found and to be consumed by the members.

Everyone is in a good mood, Taeyong notices, watching Jungwoo dancing exaggeratedly, while Haechan lets out a boisterous laugh, unconsciously clapping Mark’s back who’s also booming with laughter. Some of them are still stuck having their makeup done, chiefly because of the fake scars and wounds that are being applied on their faces. 

Taeyong also has a few fake realistic scars littered on his face, and in his opinion, convincing, too. He looks like he had a proper, serious fight, although, it greatly contrasts with his good-natured and pretty nearly soft personality.

“Woah, Taeyong, your makeup looks good,” Doyoung strides towards him, pointing at the wound marks, while looking at him, impressed. 

“You mean I look good?” Taeyong quips, displaying a chaffing smile.

“No,” he replies in a monotone, not missing a beat. 

Taeyong scoffs as Doyoung sits besides him, phone in hand. He doesn't need to look at Doyoung’s Galaxy Z Flip’s screen to know that the boy is playing Kartrider, yet again. Lately, all of them have been engrossed with the mobile game, but he has to say, though, Doyoung was truthfully and unfortunately, shit at it. 

“You know you’re bad at that game, right?” Taeyong harmlessly teases, still slurping his ice candy.

“Then don’t watch,” Doyoung retorts, sticking his tongue out at him, “or go away.”

“You’re the one who went to me,” he points out to Doyoung. Doyoung stays silent knowing he’s right, which causes Taeyong to smile contentedly. 

They settle into a comfortable silence.

Remembering the couple rings, Taeyong internally thinks of the best approach to use on Doyoung. He realizes, after the past several days, that it is already a futile attempt to directly ask Doyoung if they should make customized rings. 

Taeyong doesn’t want to make an effort anymore trying to convince Doyoung.

He just needs to know Doyoung’s ring size.

This is his only chance at having customized couple rings, but he isn’t so sure if Doyoung will easily reveal to him his ring size. Still, he goes for it anyway.

“So Doyoung,” he begins, trying to keep his tone nonchalant and light, getting the other boy’s attention. Doyoung makes a sound of acknowledgment, eyes still focusing on his phone, continuously tapping. 

Taeyong continues, “Just out of - you know - curiosity, what’s your ring size?” Now that he has voiced out his question, he internally facepalms himself. He knows Doyoung won’t fall for such a weak, pathetic trick, he is smarter than that.

His supposition proves to be right when Doyoung answers, “Eh? My ring size? Hmmmm. Well it’s-” he pauses from his game, blinkingly, as if he’s being pulled out from a spell. Catching on to what Taeyong was seeking to know, he stares at Taeyong, who has now transferred his attention to his seemingly interesting ripped jeans.

“Are you asking that for the couple rings?” he asks knowingly, with a small smile.

“No,” Taeyong looks back at him, feigning innocence, smiling widely.

“Nice try, but I’m not answering that.” Taeyong groans, sinking back in the chair. He doesn’t understand why Doyoung is making this hard for him. 

Readying himself to argue, he sits bolt upright, the chocolate candy on one hand. 

But as he’s thinking of what to say next, he notices one of their staff nearing them with a camera aimed at them on the staff’s hands. Oh yeah, they’re filming for behind the scenes footage for the _NCT Daily_ channel, he remembers. He relaxes a bit and decides that he’ll just continue this later.

However, Doyoung clearly has other plans.

As the two become face-to-face with the camera, Doyoung pulls him by the wrist to properly sit beside him. “Come here,” he says softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Sitting more comfortably now, Taeyong sips on his ice candy, expecting the other to talk. Still holding Taeyong’s hand, Doyoung reveals, “Taeyong wanted to customize couple rings with me.” Taeyong is taken aback when Doyoung finishes his statement by bringing Taeyong’s hand to his lips, kissing it. He can already feel the warmth engulf his face. 

Thank goodness he had a thick layer of foundation.

And like, really? 

Doyoung is telling everyone about Taeyong’s request, but he won’t actually give in to it. The nerve of this guy, Taeyong thinks. 

Slightly embarrassed by the unsolicited disclosure, he takes his hand away from Doyoung, can’t help the sheepish smile that makes its way to his face. 

“So I didn’t tell him my ring size,” Doyoung shares to the camera, and quite happily, if Taeyong may add. A laugh escapes Taeyong’s lips, becoming shyer.

They continue to be filmed while Doyoung plays Kartrider, but Taeyong has become a little distracted, letting Doyoung do most of the talking as Taeyong just stares at him. 

When the staff lets them be to film the shenanigans of the other members, Taeyong releases a suppressed scoff, glares at Doyoung.

“Did you have to mention the rings?” he asked, sullenly.

“Yeah because it’s cute,” he cutely smiles at him, unabashed, and continues, “you’re cute.”

Damn it. 

Taeyong swallows, clears his throat. He stares at him for a few seconds, unblinkingly. He can feel himself losing the battle, feel his ears go warmer and redder by the second. 

Okay, abort mission.

“Nevermind, bye.” Taeyong quickly stands up from his seat and scrambles away from Doyoung. He hears the other boy make a sound of protest but chooses to ignore it to go to a different set of chairs. 

He doesn’t mention the rings for the whole day.

  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong makes a decision.

He has accepted that it is just _impossible_ or, to be specific, Doyoung is just impossible. 

Doyoung has been giving him excuses - completely irrational at that - and he is done with all of those. Hence, now, he has decided to bring it up a notch and result in unusual, weird ways to get Doyoung’s ring size.

It is currently 11 p.m. and Taeyong is situated outside of Doyoung’s bedroom, ear sticked to the door, listening for any movement or signs of the other boy being awake before he strikes. On his hand are five rings of different sizes, since he didn’t have anything else to measure the finger, not even a flimsy string. He will just have to estimate, he figures. 

When he hears no commotion, he slowly twists the doorknob, cautious of every sound he makes. He pushes the door little by little and sees Doyoung sprawled on the bed, seemingly fast asleep. His night lamp solely provides a faint, but still effective light, enough for Taeyong to make out Doyoung’s figure that is facing the door. 

Taeyong carefully tiptoes towards his bed, until he is right in front of the bed. Out of sheer luck, one of Doyoung’s arm is hanging off the bed, palm facing down. 

He kneels on the floor, his torso directly across Doyoung’s hand. Before trying anything else, Taeyong stares at his face, checking if he is truly asleep. 

Doyoung’s face, at this moment, is nothing but peaceful. He looks innocent and pure, like a glass, Taeyong usually tells him. He can’t help but to stare longer, admiring his smooth, milky skin, almost daring to reach out and touch with his bare fingertips. Almost.

He focuses on the task at hand, remembering his purpose and the stunt he’s trying to pull off. As he tries to pick the first ring, the smallest in size, he struggles to keep the other four rings on his palm. 

Two rings accidentally fall off his palm and make a sharp, loud noise as they clink against the floor, rolling in different places that he can’t even see due to the dim light.

Shit. 

He stops breathing for a couple of seconds, face turning into a grimace.

Silence fills the room. 

He looks at Doyoung, expecting him to be awake now, but he hasn’t moved a muscle and is still asleep. He exhales with relief.

Looking at three rings left, he’ll just have to work with these, he thinks. With one ring in hand, he uses his other hand to gently hold Doyoung’s with a light grip. 

Just as he is about to slip the ring on his finger, he is surprised when Doyoung’s hand closes on his own, and with a strong, solid pull, he finds himself face-to-face with a heavy-eyed, but very awake Doyoung. His feet are still on the floor but his upper body is already on the bed, after being pulled.

Taeyong dumbly blinks at him, lips pressing together creating a thin line.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Doyoung asks, staring, almost intently. 

“Um..” is Taeyong’s stupid response.

Was he pretending to be asleep?

Or, did he wake up when he dropped the rings?

He is even made more surprised when Doyoung bends towards him to wrap his arm around Taeyong’s waist and scoops him off the ground, he lets out a small yelp, his whole body now lying on the bed, side by side with Doyoung.

Doyoung doesn’t remove his arm around Taeyong’s waist, just loosens it, and comfortably brushes his fingertips on his back. 

Taeyong shivers.

“Were you trying to get my ring size?” Doyoung asks. Despite the dim light, Taeyong could make out Doyoung’s amused little smile. 

Knowing he has been caught in the act, “Yes,” he admits in a pout, letting his head settle on the soft pillow, eyes downcast. Doyoung lightly chuckles. 

“I already told you, let’s just get something else,” he offers, voice going soft. 

“But I want rings,” Taeyong says stubbornly.

His face is just several inches away from Doyoung, but both are used to this. This is comfortable for them. Just adds up to their weird dynamics. 

“It’s your birthday in a few days,” Doyoung brings up. It’s in 5 days to be exact, but Taeyong is slightly confused by the abrupt change of subject, doesn’t know how couple rings are connected to his birthday.

“So what.”

“So, what present do you want?”

Taeyong thinks for a few seconds and settles with, “Your ring size.”

Doyoung lets out a surprised laugh, “Are you serious?”

He is dead serious. 

“Yes.”

Doyoung pauses for a moment and continues, “So, since you’ve been wanting to customize couple rings-” he says slowly, sounding confused, “for your birthday you are asking me for my ring size?” 

“Yes.”

He repeats, “So my ring size is the gift that you want?”

Doyoung isn’t making any sense, Taeyong thinks. Why does he keep repeating it? Did Taeyong stutter?

“Yes, that is what I said, right?” getting more and more impatient repeating himself. 

“Okay, okay, how about this,” Doyoung relents, pulling Taeyong even closer, if that’s possible. Taeyong’s face is almost on the crook of Doyoung’s neck, while Doyoung has his head perched on top of Taeyong’s. Taeyong can feel the heat of Doyoung’s body enveloping his own.

His heart betrays him as it skips a beat. 

“I’ll tell you my ring size, the night before your birthday,” Doyoung bargains. 

“Really?” Taeyong brightens up at that.

“Yes, if that’s what you want,” he answers earnestly.

Certainly, that’s what Taeyong wants. For weeks, he has been continuously asking Doyoung, and now that the other has agreed to have couple rings with him - well, he’s only agreed to give his size, but that’s enough - he’s satisfied.   
  


With a pleased heart, Taeyong falls asleep there on Doyoung’s bed, his best friend’s bed.

He isn’t entirely sure, but he thinks he feels a gentle kiss on his forehead, before dozing off into a deep slumber. 

  
  
  
  
  


Doyoung has been acting strangely and Taeyong is confused. 

Lately, he seems fidgety and is noticeably quieter. Not to mention, he has been going out on these _trips_ that he won’t tell Taeyong about. One time, Doyoung said he was off to the gym, which in Taeyong’s opinion is the biggest load of bull, and they both know it.

Doyoung hasn’t been telling him anything, and it has made the other boy a little bit sad. Taeyong really just wants to be there for his best friend and help with whatever worries he has. Doyoung has always confided his feelings and thoughts to Taeyong, so he doesn’t understand what’s different now. 

Not wanting to prolong this, Taeyong decides to wait for Doyoung in his bedroom. 

He sits comfortably on Doyoung’s bed, quietly looking around as if he has never slept in this same room. Thinking about it now, he has spent so much time in Doyoung’s room that everything about it has just become so familiar to Taeyong. He stands up and goes to Doyoung’s table, mindlessly looking at the papers and random objects littered on top.

A polaroid catches his eye, and he pulls it out. A fond smile forms on his lips as he looks at the picture of him and Doyoung hugging, with their biggest grins extending ear-to-ear. Taeyong vaguely remembers taking this when they were on tour. 

Seeing that Doyoung has kept it ever since, makes his heart warm.

Stuck in his thoughts as he reminisces, a loud opening of the door causes him to jump with surprise. He quickly looks at the doorway and sees Doyoung staring at him, wide eyed, clearly not expecting anyone to be in his room. 

“Hi, Doyoung”, Taeyong says awkwardly, moving to sit on the other’s bed.

Doyoung glances at his table and back at Taeyong, “Hello,” he eyes him suspiciously. Instead of sitting beside Taeyong, he immediately walks to the table and starts to move various objects, as if checking for something.

Something’s off, Taeyong frowns. 

With Doyoung’s back facing Taeyong, he is unable to see what the younger boy is doing. He hears him release a sigh, his broad shoulders relaxing. Unable to wait further, Taeyong reaches out for Doyoung’s arm.

“Doyoung-ah, come here,” he gently pulls Doyoung by the wrist to sit beside him. 

“Is there something wrong?” Doyoung looks at him with worry, noticing Taeyong’s perturbed behavior, the other still holding his wrist.

“I should be asking you that question,” he responds, concerned.

“Me? Why?” Doyoung asks, confused. 

Taeyong lets out a breath and begins, “You’ve been weird lately, Doyoung. You’re quiet and I think you’re avoiding me-”

“No, I’ve just been busy,” Doyoung defends, but it’s weak.

“Yeah, busy going to the gym?” he looks at Doyoung, disbelieving. Doyoung shuts up at that and Taeyong continues, ”You’re acting strange and won’t even tell me where you go off to. Is something bothering you? I’ve been asking you what’s wrong but you won’t tell me anything.” 

He can’t help feeling upset and confused. And he just wants Doyoung to tell him what’s wrong.

Doyoung says nothing, biting his lip.

“You have to tell me when something’s bothering you,” Taeyong says softly. “I’m here for you, you know that right?” he tightens his hold on Doyoung’s hand for emphasis.

“Of course, I know that. But it’s just-” Doyoung struggles to explain, biting his lower lip even harder than earlier. 

“Doyoung,” his tone almost pleading. Taeyong is becoming impatient.

Taeyong is surprised when Doyoung abruptly gets up, his hand falling to his side. He watches as Doyoung goes to his table and starts rummaging for something. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, almost incredulously. Doyoung doesn’t respond.

After a minute, Doyoung stops and goes back to sit on his spot beside Taeyong, who is now very confused.

Taeyong waits for him to talk, but he doesn’t. Instead, Doyoung reaches out for Taeyong’s hand, turning it so that his palm is facing up. 

“What are yo-” Taeyong is unable to finish his question, when Doyoung puts something on his palm. Taeyong finds himself looking at a thin band of yellow gold metal, its outer rims made of polished silver.

It’s a ring.

“Doyoung..”

“I got us customized couple rings,” Doyoung reveals, showing his hand, and true enough, an identical golden ring is wrapped on his ring finger. 

Taeyong is at a loss of words. 

“When did you-” Taeyong plays with the ring between his fingers, touching and feeling the cool metal against his fingertips.

“I actually had them made a week before you even asked about having rings,” Taeyong gapes at him. “I wanted to give it to you on your birthday, but-” Doyoung gives him a look, ”-someone was being _very_ impatient.”

A laugh escapes Taeyong’s lips, and he’s feeling happy, elated even, and so very warm. He knows his face is probably various shades of red, but he doesn’t care enough to be bothered. 

Doyoung looks at him with a bashful expression, “I’m sorry about the past few days,” he touches the back of his neck unconsciously. “I was actually going to the jewelry shop because I was worried the rings won’t be done by your birthday.”

Doyoung rambles on, “I really didn’t want to avoid you, I swear. I also didn’t want you to stress over them and ask me again and again. I also didn’t want you to think that I didn’t want to have customized rings with you, because I really did. But I-” Doyoung is cut short when Taeyong grabs his shoulders in a solid grip. 

“Doyoung, it’s okay, honestly,” he smiles at him, softly, with an unwavering gaze.

Taeyong understands now why Doyoung was acting differently. He thinks of how Doyoung might have felt guilty for having to reject Taeyong repeatedly for weeks. 

Thinking about it, Taeyong finds it funny that he didn’t catch on, despite the hints. This is truly a surprise for him. It adds to his immense bliss, and he is just in awe. In awe of the ring. In awe of Doyoung.

Doyoung releases a sigh of relief. 

“Now,” Taeyong puts out his hand in front of Doyoung, ring on his palm, “put it on me, you fool.”

Taeyong is beaming at him, and he returns it with a smile as big as his. 

Doyoung takes it from his palm, and carefully slips it onto Taeyong’s ring finger. Taeyong admires the thin, delicate band that wraps on his finger, admires the gleam of the purest yellow gold and how it contrasts to his pale skin.

“Do you like it?” Doyoung asks, evidently agitated, as if Taeyong won’t be over the moon even if Doyoung decided to give him a ring pop instead. 

Taeyong puts his arms on Doyoung’s shoulders, once again. “Doyoung,” he stares earnestly at him, “It’s beautiful. I love it,” voice becoming lighter and sweeter.

Taeyong truly loves the ring. More so that it’s from Doyoung, his favorite person, his best friend, his _soulmate_.

Taeyong stares at him with unexplainable affection, and he stares back. 

If anyone sees how Taeyong is staring at Doyoung right now, that person would see his eyes that are filled with pure joy and so much _love._

And if anyone sees how Doyoung is staring at Taeyong, that person would see Doyoung return the same affection.

Before Taeyong can stop himself, he admits openly, unguardedly, “I love you.” 

Doyoung gazes at him, soft yet unrelenting, and it _burns_. 

They’ve said those three words before, numerous times, even. But they’ve only said it in a platonic, friendly way. 

But not like this. 

This is different.

This is pure, naked, unfathomable, passionate, all-in-one, yet so much more. This is Taeyong wanting Doyoung, and _needing_ him, even if his heart may burst and unravel. 

And Doyoung _knows._ He knows what Taeyong means, what Taeyong is trying to tell him. Doyoung knows the implication beneath the spoken words.

“I love you too,” Doyoung is grinning, and it’s unrestrained and _glowing_. 

They continue to stare at each other, with unremitting smiles. 

Not wanting this moment to end, Taeyong surges to push Doyoung by his shoulders, and both land on the bed with a thud, Taeyong laying on top of Doyoung. Taeyong’s forehead accidentally bumps into Doyoung’s which causes them to emit sounds of laughter.

They’re both giggly, and Taeyong is just exuding pure happiness. 

Before he can think too much about it, he thinks, _fuck it_ , and kisses Doyoung. 

For a second, Doyoung remains unmoving, surprised by the other. But soon after, he responds and kisses him back with the same vigor, his arms enveloping Taeyong’s waist in a tight hold. Taeyong can feel the smile that’s on Doyoung’s lips, as they kiss.

It’s clumsy, unrefined, and no doubt ungraceful.

And it’s _perfect._

  
  
  


For the entire day, they both decide to just stay in Doyoung’s bedroom, watching Doyoung’s favorite Korean dramas, laughing, cuddling, and maybe, kissing. 

Curious about something, Taeyong turns to Doyoung and asks, “How did you know my ring size?”

Doyoung gives him a slightly guilty expression. 

“I may or may not have measured your finger while we slept in your room several weeks back.”

Taeyong bursts out laughing. 


End file.
